Love More
by ts the dj
Summary: "New town, new country, new life, and also.. new hope." GaaIno ofc. also SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaTema! maybe GaaInoSasu? RnR? please:*CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Love More**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by ts the dj**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Warning : . .Gajeness AKUT(?)**

**For my beloved pairing GaaIno moah moah:***

**Happy Birthday Gaara-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tokyo. Akhirnya aku bisa kesini juga. _New town, new country, new life,_ _and also.. new hope."_

**Love More**

"Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri kalau manusia bereproduksi dengan melahirkan, bukan bertelur! _Understood_?!" guru muda berambut cokelat itu mengerang frustasi sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap anak muridnya satu persatu dengan prihatin.

'_bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir kalau manusia bertelur?!'_

Ia lalu menatap tajam kepada pemuda _blondie _yang sedang mangut - mangut sambil mengusap dagunya, layaknya seperti seorang rentenir pedo.

"Ada yang tidak kau pahami, Namikaze?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya. Yang ditanya hanya _nyengir_.

"Ya! Kenapa bisa manusia tidak bertelur? Padahal kan kalau kita bertelur tentu tidak memakan banyak biaya. Lagipula tidak terlalu sakit dan telurnya bisa dimakan bersama ramen, _sensei_!"

_**Bletak!**_

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk kesekian kalinya, manusia itu melahirkan kau mengerti?!" seru pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik yang mempunyai tato taring dikedua pipinya sambil menjitak kepala sang _blonde_ dari arah belakang.

"HEI! Aku hanya bertanya!" bela sang _blondie_ cemberut sok imut sambil berusaha membalas jitakannya.

"Mengapa kau itu sangat bodoh eh, dobe." Kata pemuda berambut raven dengan sinis.

"Hn… mendokusei."

"Naruto kau sangat bodoh!"

"KAU…"

**BRAK..! BRAK!**

"SEMUA DIAM!"

_Krik…krik…_

Kurenai mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam. 'Kami-_sama..'_

"Cih.. Kalau kau tidak berulah dia tidak akan marah pada kita, bodoh." Sahut pemuda berambut merah bata yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya bertanya, Gaara!" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Uchiha, kita bertemu di _detention class_ seusai sekolah!"

"APP….."

"_No question ask."_ mata Kurenai menyipit saat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Haah dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku juga dibawa?!"

"Sial kau, dobe."

Dan pemuda merah bata hanya berkata _'yes.'_ sambil menyeringai kejam penuh kemenangan.

"Kau juga ikut Sabaku."

'_heck.'_

**Love More**

"Haaah segarnya…!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kalau begini sih bakalan betah banget di Jepang!" lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang KHS yang megah.

"Ruang kepala sekolah yang mana ya? Duh mana pake bahasa Jepang lagi! Haaaa.." dia menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rambut kuncir kudanya pun ikut berantakan karena berlari-larian sepanjang koridor.

Ino Yamanaka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang platinum dengan tinggi 170cm, mempunyai bola mata _aquamarine _yang selalu bersinar dikala melihat diskon 70% di mall atau rancangan terbaru desainer-desainer favoritnya. Ia berdarah _orient. _Pindah dari sekolah lamanya di New York karena urusan pekerjaan Ayahnya. Ibunya, Kisaki Yamanaka adalah seorang pengacara dan Ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka adalah presdir _Yamanaka Corp_ yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan perhotelan. Menyukai SEGALA hal yang berbau ungu, penyuka bunga, _fashion_, ataupun bermain _skateboard_ dan bulu tangkis ahlinya. Sangat membenci basket, kecoak, dan cicak disaat yang bersamaan. Gadis yang _friendly_, kadang cerewet, anak populer di sekolah lamanya, dan juga mantan kapten _cheers_.

"_Fine_, sepertinya aku sangat sial hari ini." Gerutunya sebal. Lalu ia duduk disalah satu kursi dekat taman sambil membaca kembali map denah sekolahnya. "Ini apaa lagi artinya? Haaa…" sahutnya putus asa sambil membanting mapnya ke kursi sebelah.

Angin semilir membelai rambutnya pagi itu. Ia melihat kelangit sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin aku memang harus belajar huruf Jepang disini," ia meraba kalung birunya yang masih tergantung manis di leher. _"Apakah… apakah 'dia' juga bersekolah disini?"_ tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

'_Tuhan… aku ingin bertemu dengannya'_ gadis itu memejamkan matanya. _'Sejuk…'_

'_Dia sangat suka udara yang sejuk…' _

'_Sangat membenci orang yang lemah..'_

'_Lemah?'_

'_Apa aku lemah?'_

'_Aku.. tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimatanya. Aku.. hanya ingin mengembalikan kalung ini dan..'_

'_Menyatakan perasaanku'_

'_Padanya.'_

Angin bertiup dengan lembut. Sesekali menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh. Menyampaikan setiap pesan gadis itu pada _'dia'_. Yang selalu mengejeknya. Yang selalu memarahinya. Yang selalu melindunginya. Dan yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia menangis_. 'apa dia ingat kepadaku?'_

"_A-ano.. Ohayou"_

Gadis itu membuka mata birunya dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Bingung.

Dia berambut lurus berwarna indigo dengan poni yang dipotong rata, memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya, dan tentunya badge KHS biru. Menandakan bahwa gadis itu kelas 11, sama sepertinya.

"Ya?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"_G-gomen_ telah mengganggumu, a-aku.. aku h-hanya i-i-ingin," jawab gadis itu terbata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Apa?"

"I-it-itu.."

"Maaf bisa kau berbicara yang benar? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Kata Ino sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"_G-gomenasai_! Maksudku a-aku hanya ingin bertanya a-apa kau tersesat?" balas gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ooh! Hehehe sepertinya iya. Aku anak baru disini, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi aku tidak mengerti yang mana karena tulisan disini memakai huruf yang asing bagiku." Kata Ino tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"R-ruang kepala s-sekolah ada diujung lorong! Ka-kalau kau m-mau aku bisa menemani mu kesana," ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap gadis _blondie_ itu sambil tersenyum manis.

''AAH! Terima kasih! Wah coba dari tadi kau ada disini. Habis tadi aku sangat bingung, malahan terpikir untuk pulang saja." Balas Ino sambil berdiri sambil memakai tas selempangnya.

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi ya…erm, Miss?"

"Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga. Dan kau?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"_Hai'_ Ino-_chan_ selamat datang di Konoha HighSchool! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" Hinata tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangan Ino.

"_Yosh!_ Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklah..!"

_Not bad._

**Love More**

_-Cafetaria- _

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah datar karena merasa diperhatikan sedari tadi oleh sang _blondie._

"Apa katamu?!" sewot Naruto sambil mencondongkan badannya kearah pemuda _redhead._

"Baiklah. Kenapa?" balas Gaara _the redhead_ cuek sambil mengunyah _cream soup_nya. Naruto mendengus.

"Berisik." Sahut pemuda berambut raven a.k.a Sasuke sambil meminum _moccachino_-nya. "Kalau kau tidak bersikeras bahwa manusia itu bertelur kita juga tidak akan begini, bodoh." Lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kita melupakan kalau Ibuku tidak bertelur? Oke aku capek memikirkannya," dengus Naruto sebal.

"Hn."

Hening..

"Kudengar Tomogichi School akan bertanding melawan kita, eh?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mencoba 'mencomot' sesuatu dari piring Gaara namun _the redhead_ berhasil menepisnya di detik terakhir.

_**Plak!**_

"AUW!"

"_Dat dango is belong to me!"_ katanya sambil melahapnya habis dengan satu gigitan kejam.

Shikamaru hanya bersungut. "Jangan mencariku kalau kau kesulitan dalam kimia eh, Panda."

Dan Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Jangan harap kau bisa modus dengan Temari lagi setelah ini _lazyass_."

Shikamaru melotot.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar. "Kapan kita latihan? Aku sibuk."

"Sore ini sehabis _detention class_. Kapan lagi?" jawab Naruto sambil mengendurkan dasinya.

"Kheh.. bagaimana kalau sehabis itu ke tempat biasa?" tawar Sasuke licik sambil menyeringai sinis.

_Tempat biasa._

Naruto mendengus. "Boleh saja. Aku yang traktir."

"_Well well_ rupanya kau sedang dermawan Naruto." Balas Gaara datar. Sinis.

"Melampiaskannya di tempat biasa? Sungguh logika yang aneh," komentar Shikamaru. "Tapi aku ikut."

"Kau tau? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kita. Hahaha, aku menjamin bisa membuatnya bangkrut dan memohon sambil berlutut dihadapanku." Naruto menyeringai.

"_Bad boy."_ Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau dan Panda jauh beribu kali lebih parah dariku. Kau tidak ingat Anko, hm?" balas Naruto sinis.

"Kau yang traktir. Itu sudah final." Kata Gaara sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kau tidak akan melewatkan ini Gaara. Hahaha!"

**Love More**

"Nah kalau ini ruang Karate! Neji-_niisan_ adalah ketuanya Ino-_chan_!" kata Hinata bersemangat sambil menunjukan ruang bagi para _Karateka_ berlatih. Ino hanya mangut-mangut.

"Neji-_san_ itu kakakmu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya! Dia kelas 12A," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh.. _ne_, Hinata kalau perpustakaan itu dimana ya? Aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku."

"Aah ya! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan Ino-_chan_! Perpustakaan KHS adalah tempat kedua favoritku disini!" kata Hinata antusias, gadis Indigo menggandeng tangan teman barunya menyusuri koridor KHS yang siang itu lumayan sibuk. Banyak anak berlalu lalang karena ini adalah jam makan siang. Biasanya mereka makan di _Cafetaria_, taman, atau ruangan ruangan tertentu yang diperbolehkan membawa makanan.

"Oh ya! Ino-chan kau kan berjanji untuk menceritakanku tentang sekolahmu di New York kan?" ingat Hinata sambil memelankan laju jalannya.

"Eh? Iya yah aku lupa," kata Ino dengan muka gak berdosa.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya bersekolah disana?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang innocent.

Ino tersenyum. "Tidak jauh beda kok! Kami berasrama. Tempat laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah, tetapi sekolah lamaku tidak seperti sekolah New York umum seperti biasanya karena disana lebih menekankan _manners_," cerita Ino.

Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Disana kita diajarkan seperti menjadi seorang putri sejati. Yah itu membosankan. Cara berjalan yang benar, _table manners_, _ballet_, sampai _modeling_ dan _fashion_ pun ditekankan. _Well fashion_ merupakan favoritku disana!" lanjut Ino _exited_ karena itu menyangkut hobinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman Ino-_chan_?"

"Well, aku punya 3 sahabat disana namanya Kate, Vanessa, and Jane. Cukup menarik karena kami sering menyelinap keluar asrama hanya untuk mencuri cokelat di dapur asrama dan berakhir dengan lari _marathon_."

"Huh! Aku berjanji akan menyiram Madam Mary dengan saus tomat begitu aku kembali!"

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Apakah dia gurumu Ino-_chan_?"

"Tidak! Dia kepala asrama cewek! Dia menyebalkan bertubuh gemuk, tukang marah lagi aku sanga-…."

_**BRUK!**_

"I-INO-CHAAN!"

"Auuw.." lirih kedua manusia itu sambil mengusap jidatnya yang berbenturan.

"Hei kau punya mata tidak?! Kalau jalan lihat lihat dong! Sakit tau!" semprot Ino sambil mencoba berdiri. Pemuda yang ditabrak dan menabrak pun langsung sewot tak terima dibilang tidak punya mata.

"Kalau kau berjalan tidak sambil ngomong kepalaku tidak akan berbenturan dengan lantai juga, dasar bodoh." Balas pemuda itu sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Kau bilang apa aku bodoh?! Kau yang bodoh, _**bodoh**_!"

Dahi pemuda itu berkedut. Belum pernah ia berurusan dengan cewek galak macam gini. Tak terima dikata bego, bolot, ataupun bodoh ia menarik bahu cewek itu dengan kasar dan langsung menatap tajam kepada gadis _blonde_ itu.

Dan Ino pun balas melayangkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

_**Deg!**_

_Jade_ bertemu _aquamarine._

**Love More**

HEI! VANDANGAN VERTAMA AWAL AKU BERJUMPAH x x #iklanbekson /harlemshake/

Dj : HAII HAII! Perkenalkan om tante saya author baru disini!^^ gimana ceritanya?:*

Ino : heii aku jadi bule iww cucoo XD

Dj : anything for you beb:*

Ino : dj-san bukannya cewek?

Dj : oiya. Gajadi modus. #mblo #terjundarimonas X_X

Gaara : pagi.

Dj : . . . .

Ino : . . .

Dj : BEBSKIIII GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SINI CIUM OMAH DULU BEB! (tarik Gaara. Cipika cipiki)

Gaara : *pingsan

Dj : EEEH GAARA-CHAAAAAAAN! WAKE UPP WAKEE UP WAAAAAAKE AAAAAAAAP

Ino : *smile*berhubung Gaara-sama sedang pingsan dan dj-san sedang berusaha memberinya nafas buatan izinkan Ino untuk memberikan pesan terakhir dari dj-san.^^ PLEASE REVIEW!

xo dj-


	2. Chapter 2 UPDATED!

**Love More**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by ts the dj**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness AKUT WOI:***

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan **

_"Kalau kau berjalan tidak sambil ngomong kepalaku tidak akan berbenturan dengan lantai juga, dasar bodoh." Balas pemuda itu sambil menggertakan giginya._

_"Kau bilang apa aku bodoh?! Kau yang bodoh, _**_bodoh_**_!"_

_Dahi pemuda itu berkedut. Belum pernah ia berurusan dengan cewek galak macam gini. Tak terima dikata bego, bolot, ataupun bodoh ia menarik bahu cewek itu dengan kasar dan langsung menatap tajam kepada gadis __blonde__ itu._

_Dan Ino pun balas melayangkan __deathglare__ terbaiknya._

**_Deg!_**

_Jade__ bertemu __aquamarine._

**Love More**

**Gaara's POV**

Dia punya bola mata yang _well_, lumayan hm. _Aquamarine_ yang terlihat selalu berbinar itu enak juga kalau dilihat-lihat, rambutnya? Sepertinya aku merasa jarang keramas karena dia memiliki rambut yang wangi dan lembut. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya! Pipinya _chubby_, tingginya lumayan untuk ukuran cewek SMA. Dan bibirnya.. sepertinya dia tidak memakai _lipgloss, lipbalm_, apa _lipstick_ yang suka Temari pake entahlah _whatever_! Tapi sepertinya itu berkilau dengan sendirinya, kalau dicoba boleh juga. Hmm..kesimpulannya?

_Not bad._

**End of Gaara's POV**

"Ekhem,"

Gaara belum juga melepaskan matanya dari Ino. Belum. Tidak rela.

"Ekhem." Dehem seseorang lebih judes lagi.

Dan sang _blondie_ pun tetap diam ditempat. Tetap menatap mata panda tersebut.

"WOY MASIH SIANG TEK!" Akhirnya Naruto yang sedari tadi cuma ngeliatin buka suara. Sewot. Biasa, kalau hari valentine udah deket pasti dia yang paling sewot. "Kalau mau pacaran _please_ jangan dikoridor, eh Panda!"

Gaara pun yang tersadar duluan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Ino yang masih diam. "Hn."

Ino pun yang baru benar-benar ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kok orangnya banyak banget ya? Pikirnya heran.

"Psst, kau kenal gadis pirang itu?" bisik seorang murid yang mengerubungi koridor.

"Sepertinya anak baru,"

"Oh aku pernah melihatnya! Bukannya dia Putri Yamanaka yang terkenal itu?!"

"Putri Yamanaka? Ooh! Anak presdir Yamanaka itu ya?"

"Apa dia sekolah disini?"

_Loading… 55%_

_80%.._

_95%.._

**Ino's POV**

Tunggu sebentar, tadi apa yang kulakukan dikoridor ya? Kok jadi banyak banget orangnya? Putri Yamanaka? Aku? Zzz. Kepalaku pusing sekali..

Tunggu..

Siapa pemuda itu? Itu yang selalu memerhatikanku dari tadi.

Yang mempunyai rambut merah acak-acakan itu, yang bermata turquoise tajam itu, yang lebih tinggi dariku, yang mempunyai postur badan yang wow. Kayaknya perutnya ada kotak-kotaknya.

_Dang._

Tuhkan jiwa _fujoshinya_ keluar lagi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu cowok ini. Tapi dimana ya? Omaigat dia ngeliatin mulu.. ah jadi salah tingkah nih! _*blushing*_ tapi suer demi Taylor Swift dia cakep banget. Tapi kan dia tadi..

**End of Ino's POV**

"KAU!"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang menabrakku tadi kan?! Minta maaf!" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung _awesome_ pemuda tersebut.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Ogah, kau sendiri yang menabrak kau yang harus minta maaf, cantik." Sahut Gaara sambil menyeringai.

_*blush*_

_S-sialan! Berhenti merah mukaku sayang!_

"A-apa? Tidak mau! Kau yang harus minta maaf duluan! Kalau tidak.."

"Apa?" potong Gaara sambil mengubah intonasinya secara berkala. Seru juga nih cewek kalau digodain, seringainya makin lebar.

_WTF?_

"Kalau tidak.. kalau tidak kau akan kuhajar!" HA. Senyum kemenangan terselip di bibir Ino. Mati kau merah, seru inner-Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya penuh kemenangan.

"Coba sini maju." Tantang Gaara tanpa intonasi. _Smirk._

**DEG!**

S-sialan.

"E-ETTO SABAKU-SAN, INO-CHAN ITU MURID BARU! MOHON DIMAAFKAN!" sahut Hinata kencang sambil mencoba melindungi Ino sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan muka merah.

"Hinata..?" Ino tercengang.

"Ck. _Troublesome_." Sahut pemuda berambut nanas dengan muka mengantuk. Dari tadi ia hanya bersandar di depan loker siswa sambil menonton 'sinetron' gratis.

Gaara hanya memandang bosan gadis Indigo itu. _Komplotannya, eh?_

"Ada apa ini?!" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang paling tidak diinginkan saat itu. _Principal _Tsunade. Shizune-san sang asisten pun menyusul dari belakang badan Tsunade sambil membawa setumpuk kertas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jelaskan padaku!" sunyi.

"Kau Namikaze! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Bukannya seharusnya kau berada di _detention class_ bersama.." Tsunade tersentak.

"Tap-"

"Sabaku kau juga disini? Uchiha? Nara? Hyuuga?!"

"Saya juga manusia, _Ma'am_." Timpal Kiba sedih.

"Oh iya, Kau juga Inuzuka! Kalian semua harusnya berada di _detention class_ termasuk kau Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mendengus.

"E-etto Tsunade-sama ini hanya se-sebuah k-k-kecelakaan! Mohon maaf! Kami seharusnya sudah masuk kelas!" jawab Hinata cepat.

Mata Tsunade menyipit ke arah Ino. "Kau. Perempuan yang pirang." Tunjuknya. Mata Ino melebar. "Saya?" Tanyanya sendiri.

"Ya. Siapa anda? Maaf saya belum pernah melihat anda sebelumya." Tanya Tsunade sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah ya! Ino Yamanaka! Saya murid baru disini," jawab Ino cepat.

"Yamanaka?" Tsunade menoleh kearah Shizune. Shizune pun langsung cepat menanggapi.

"Hai' Ino Yamanaka murid pindahan dari New York atas permintaan tuan Inoichi Yamanaka 3 minggu yang lalu, Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade mengangguk.

"Ah, nona Yamanaka ya. Kami sudah menunggu kehadiranmu." Ujarnya. "Mari ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu untuk mengambil berkas-berkasmu." Lanjutnya. "Dan kau Hinata Hyuuga."

"Y-ya?!" Hinata tergagap.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu."

"Hai' Tsunade-sama." Hinata-pun membungkukkan badannya lalu mengenggeam tangan Ino sambil berbisik. "Ino-chan kelasku di 11B, kuharap kita satu kelas," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. A-arigatou Hinata-chan" balasnya. "Um!" dia mengangguk kemudian berlalu.

Tsunade menolehkan pandangannya, "Hukuman kalian kutambah, seusai _detention class_ kalian harus membersihkan taman, _no question ask._" Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terabaikan.

_Take that you silly red hot panda._

Gaara hanya mendengus.

"_Goddamnit_"

"BUBAR!"

Gaara hanya memutar matanya melihat senyum kemenangan cewek _blondie_ didepannya ini. Ia lalu maju selangkah,

_**Deg!**_ _Mau apalagi dia?_ Ino reflek mundur kebelakang, ia menahan nafasnya. _Sial! Wanginya seksi sekali!_

_**Grep!**_ Pemuda itu langsung menahan lengan Ino, bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia memajukan kepalanya sampai di telinga cewek itu "Kau tidak akan lepas dariku." Nafasnya menghembuskan helaian rambut pirangnya. _A-apa?!_

Mata Ino melotot. _Tantangan?_

Ia pun balas menyeringai terhadap pemuda itu, "Aku akan menunggumu tuan Sa-ba-ku." yes.

Gaara tersentak, hmh. Seringai kejam mulai terlihat.

"Menarik,"

_Oh god apa yang telah aku ucapkan?!_

"_Meet me at the school roof after lunch_," Gaara menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata aquamarine itu, Ino tersentak, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"_If you dare, miss lady_." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah. Ia lalu menatap Ino yang gemeteran. Seringainya makin menjadi. Dia suka sekali menggoda cewek yang\ satu ini.

_Pergilah! Aku bisa pingsan disinii!_

Iseng, pemuda itu makin mendekatkan badannya.

_Parfumnya melambangkan cowok misterius, jantan, dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan. OH GOD! JAUHKAN PRIA INII!_

_**Deg! Deg! Deg! **_

_Kenapa dia mempunyai muka yang cakep?!_

"Ekhem." Diacuhkan.

"HEM." Gaara tetap menatap Ino.

"SABAKU ENYAHLAH SEKARANG!" Tsunade naik darah sambil mengobarkan aura negatif disekelilingnya.

_Pergi! Pergi!_

Gaara mendengus, lalu menjauhkan badannya. Cewek itu pun langsung mundur ke tembok dibelakangnya. Merosot.

Tsunade keheranan.

"Baiklah, tante." Sahut Gaara sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

_Tante?_

Tsunade mendengus. "Pergi!"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia dengan santainya berlalu.

Beliau hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi sampai dimana tadi, miss..? Ino?" Tsunade tersentak melihat Ino yang 'tergeletak' dikoridor dengan tidak elitnya.

"Boleh saya tahu dimana letak uks?"

**Love More**

"Haah kau payah sekali Gaara! Kalau mau cari mangsa liat situasi dulu dong!" semprot Naruto sesampainya di lapangan basket untuk latihan rutin.

"Kau bodoh sekali, gara-gara kau hukuman kita ditambah 2 kalinya tau!"

"Hn." Dan Gaara hanya men_dribble_ bola basket dengan santainya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda merah itu. "Apa yang menarik?" tanyanya _emotionless._

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?" Naruto menoleh kearah belakang. Gaara hanya diam sambil memainkan bola basketnya.

"Gaara, apa yang menarik?" tanyanya lagi. "Kulihat kau sangat bersenang-senang bersama cewek itu." Lanjutnya sarkastik, ia menatap tajam pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya bosan. "Tidak ada yang menarik"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kubilang dia targetku selanjutnya?" _**Deg!**_

Gaara tersentak, bola basketnya dibiarkan menggelinding tak berarah. Ia masih belum menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia lumayan juga" tambahnya. Suasananya berubah drastis.

"Hei hei Sasuke diamlah! Kau jangan membuat masalah lagi kali ini!" Naruto pun angkat bicara sambil berdiri diantara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Ambil saja," Sasuke tersentak. "Ambil saja kalau kau mau."

"Hei Gaara!"

Sasuke menyeringai, _menarik_.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Tapi itupun kalau dia mau denganmu, Uchiha." lanjutnya sinis. _ha_.

Sasuke melotot. _Sial_.

"Hei ayo cari makan, aku lapar." Sahut Gaara dari ujung lapangan.

Naruto menyeringai, _"Baru kali ini Gaara balas menantang Sasuke, gadis Yamanaka itu benar-benar dalam masalah."_

"GAARA TUNGGU AKU!" Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara, "Ayo Sasuke! Hari yang cerah! Katanya mau cari mangsa, keduluan Gaara baru tau rasa kau. Haha."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil berjalan malas mengikuti mereka. _Cih_.

**Love More**

**tbc~\\**

DJ : haiii! Aduh gomen updatenya kelamaan ya om tante! Sebenernya fic ini tuh ber-chapter tapi aku lupa ngasih tanda ya di chap 1nya? #vlak xd

Gaara : kau masih muda udah pikun kayak Chiyo.

DJ : YA WAJAR DONG! SIBUK TAO.

Gaara : …..

DJ : …

Gaara : mau main congklak?

DJ : DJ SUKA MAIN CONGKLAK! AYO BEP! (seret Gaara)

Ino : seperti biasa, Ino jadi pihak ketiga disini :"( tapi gapapa setidaknya bisa modus dikit sama Gaara-san CIHUY.

REVIEW REVIEW ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love More**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by ts the dj**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Warning : AU, Highschool, Absurd Teenager, OOC, Gajeness AKUT WOI:***

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is a Ruthless Game**

_"Tapi itupun kalau dia mau denganmu, Uchiha." lanjutnya sinis. __ha_.

_Sasuke melotot. __Sial_.

_"Hei ayo cari makan, aku lapar." Sahut Gaara dari ujung lapangan._

_Naruto menyeringai, __"Baru kali ini Gaara balas menantang Sasuke, gadis Yamanaka itu benar-benar dalam masalah."_

_"GAARA TUNGGU AKU!" Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara, "Ayo Sasuke! Hari yang cerah! Katanya mau cari mangsa, keduluan Gaara baru tau rasa kau. Haha."_

_Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil berjalan malas mengikuti mereka. __Cih_.

**Love More**

"Desain, memasak, tennis, karate, seni, judo, catur, basket, fotografi, jurnalis, dan.. menyanyi?" tanya Ino bingung seraya membaca sederet pilihan kelas tambahan di mading sekolah. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana d-dengan kelas desain? Bukannya Ino chan menyukai itu?" usul Hinata sambil menunjuk pilihan kelas yang dimaksud.

Ino bergidik ngeri melihat tulisan yang dimaksud Hinata, masalahnya pengumuman kelas desain itu memang menarik, tetapi itu sangat norak! Bayangkan, warna pink merajai hampir 95% karton itu. Ugh.

"Tidak.. untuk kali ini," jawabnya sambil mundur selangkah. "Bagaimana dengan karate? Aku lumayan jago menghajar orang." lanjut Ino dengan pe-denya.

"I-ino chan! Kau pe-pperempuan!" sahut Hinata sambil memukul bahu Ino pelan.

"Gyahahaha, kau kocak juga. Mana mungkin aku memilih kelas karate, memukul nyamuk saja aku tidak bisa…" semprot Ino dengan jayusnya sambil tertawa ngakak.

"….."

"Kalau memasak?" kata Hinata lagi dengan suara pelan sambil menatap Ino.

"Please, aku jago dalam menggosongkan makanan"

"Basket?"

"Aku benci itu"

"Catur?"

"Kau pikir aku bapak-bapak?"

"Seni?"

"No way,"

"UGH! Terus Ino chan ma-maunya ap-apa?" Hinata makin gemas melihat tingkah teman barunya itu.

"Entahlah aku juga masih bingung.." ujar Ino kalem. Ia terdiam.

"Haahh, ya sudahlah Ino chan. Principal Tsunade juga masih memberimu waktu untuk memilih kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke perpustakaan?" tawar Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Itu merupakan salah satu tempat favoritku disini," lanjutnya lembut.

Ino tersenyum, "Baiklah!"

**Love More**

"Tsunade-sama?" panggil Shizune tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.." sahut Tsunade kalem sambil menyeruput ocha-nya yang mulai mendingin. Ia sedang membaca beberapa laporan sekolah yang belum selesai ia tanda tangani kemarin perihal Konoha High Games yang akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi.

"Gadis Yamanaka itu, kurasa… kurasa Tsunade-sama pernah mengenalnya. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Shizune dengan muka ragu.

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun tersentak.

"Maksudmu apa, Shizune?" ia bertanya balik sambil menatap lurus kearah laporan yang dibacanya.

"Ma-maksudku apakah dia pernah bertemu Gaara sebelumnya? Kurasa mereka memiliki semacam ikatan yang kuat," jawabnya tergagap. "Lagipula, Tsunade-sama kan bibi dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara kurasa hal semacam ini pasti Tsunade-sama mengetahuinya.."

Tsunade terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dari berbagai macam laporan dan urusan sekolah yang berbelit.

"_Ini.." tiba-tiba anak itu menyodorkan sebuah saputangan putih kepada seseorang yang sedang menangis dibawah pohon sakura._

_Anak perempuan itu tersentak, dipipinya masih berleleran air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata yang meredup itu._

_Bocah laki-laki itu mendengus. "Bisa tidak kau tidak usah menangis? Aku benci melihatnya." Ujar bocah itu sambil menyenderkan badan mungilnya disamping gadis kecil itu._

"_K-ka-kau si-siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada parau._

_Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari pohon sakura tersebut, seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang sibuk memerhatikan kedua bocah tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Nah, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanyanya sendiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada._

"_Ck, kau tidak perlu tau aku siapa. Nih ambil abis itu kau langsung pulang! Sebentar lagi malam," lanjut bocah itu sambil memberikan saputangannya secara paksa. Ia pun langsung beranjak pergi menuju tempat bibinya menunggu untuk pergi menjemput kedua kakaknya di sebuah highschool._

_Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba tangisan gadis itu semakin kencang. "Kamu nggak usah sok baik sama aku! Semua anak laki-laki itu jahat! Aku gak suka sama anak laki-laki!"jeritnya marah sambil membuang saputangan putih itu. Gadis itupun kembali menangis seraya menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena marah._

_Bocah kecil itu menghela nafas. Angin bertiup lembut, menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. "Hei,"_

"_Kau tau, anak laki-laki itu tidak semuanya menyebalkan," lanjutnya sambil memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku hoodie merahnya._

_Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan muka penasaran. "Ma-maksudmu?"tanyanya kebingungan, angin pun menerpa rambut gadis itu dengan lembut._

_Bocah laki-laki itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, kaa-san yang mengatakannya padaku" sahutnya tanpa menghadap wajah gadis itu._

"_Ba-bagaimana kk-kau b-bisa yakin?"tanya gadis itu lagi._

"_Karena kaa-san yang mengatakannya, aku percaya itu kok," jawab bocah itu enteng. Bola mata gadis itu membesar._

"_Tou-san juga menyebalkan kok, dia suka melarangku untuk memanjat pohon atau membalas pukul temanku." Lanjut bocah itu kalem._

_Gadis itu terdiam._

"_Tapi tou-san melakukannya supaya aku tidak terluka," katanya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir bocah itu. _

"_K-kau?"_

"Tsunade-sama?"

Wanita pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang Tsunade-sama pikirkan?" tanya Shizune bingung. "Sepertinya serius sekali" ujarnya sambil melayangkan tatapan curiga.

Tsunade lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang kupikirkan." Ia lalu menatap Shizune. "Nona Yamanaka.. kurasa aku mengenalnya"

Bola mata Shizune membesar. "Be-benarkah?!"

**Love More**

"Tadaaa! Ini dia perpustakaannya Ino chan!" kata Hinata gembira seraya membuka pintu KHS library yang megah itu. "Keren kan?"

Mata aquamarinenya berbinar. Benar, tempat ini keren sekali. Ada sekitar 50 rak yang terdiri dari berbagai macam buku berjejer rapid an plus tanpa debu, ruangannya nyaman, full AC, terdapat mesin minuman dan makanan ringan, bantal-bantal empuk serta meja belajar melingkar atau memanjang pun tersedia dengan dilapisi karpet yang lembut. Heaven..

"Yep! Kau benar juga" ujar Ino sambil berjalan mengitari rak-rak buku besar itu, sesekali ia mengambil salah satunya dan membaca sekilas. "Aku suka tempat ini!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga, syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya Ino chan.." ucap Hinata tulus.

"Arigatou, Hina-chan! Kau teman yang terbaik!" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Yosh! Ino chan berkeliling saja dulu. Aku mau ke bagian sejarah dulu ya"

Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia pun melajutkan acara berkeliling perpustakaan. "Ada!" dengan semangat ia meraih satu buku tebal dari salah satu rak itu. "Oxford Encyclopedia! Akhirnya!" sahutnya senang. Ia pun bergegas menuju salah satu bangku dekat jendela yang masih kosong dan sepi. Tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah komentar-komentar dari mulut Ino yang heboh sendiri seperti:

"Oh my, hitler is so handsome!"

"Ew, the great Catherine is so mean."

"My my my! That booty tooch!"

"OH GOD, IS THAT MUSSOLINI?!"

"Ngkrumah?"

"Sherlock is so smexy. Sweg"

"Ngg..Yamanaka?" sahut seorang pemuda dari samping rak. Ino tersentak. Sial, lagi enak-enak juga. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Omg.

Tepat didepannya ada seorang pemuda berambut raven seksi sedang menatapnya intens. "Apa aku menganggumu?"

Ino bengong.

**Ino's POV**

Hot damn. Siapa anak ini? Oh my, dia tampan sekali. Udah tinggi, hidung mancung, kulitnya putih, rambutnya? Entah itu model apaan mencuat-cuat tajem bak apa namanya? Chicken butt itu keliatan aneh tapi cool banget kalo udah dipaduin sama style anak ini. Matanya juga, hmm… dia punya mata yang tajam sama seperti the red hot panda. Dan juga kayaknya tersembunyi perut sixpack dibalik seragam KHS yang menyebalkan itu. Oh my… hidung gue gak mimisan lagi kan?

Tapi tunggu, kok dia tau nama belakangku? Apa dia teman that damn Sabaku?

**End of Ino's POV**

"Halo? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pemuda raven itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Ino.

"EH?! Ya! Ya! Fine fine!" jawab Ino sesaat setelah khayalannya diinterupsi oleh yang punya. "Maaf kau siapa ya? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ehm, tapi apa seharusnya kau mengizinkanku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, eh?" ujarnya sambil pura-pura melihat kearah lain. Salah tingkah?

"Kami-sama! Maaf maaf! Aku lupa! Ini silahkan duduk" jeritnya kacau sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agar pemuda itu bisa duduk sisa spot itu.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Thanks."

Ino bengong. D-duh ajak ngobrol apaan nih?!

"J-jadi siapa na-namanya?" dang. Kok jadi ketularan gugupnya Hinata sih!, Ino mengutuk dirinya.

Pemuda itu berdehem, "Kau ingin tau?" tanyanya sambil menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Ino. Ino tersentak, dari jarak sekian-sekian yang absolutely deket ini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat muka ganteng ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa itu dari jarak dekat. Mukanya memerah.

Ino memalingkan mukanya, "Erm, maksudku.. maksudku itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan." Jawabnya sambil sok membaca kembali ensiklopedinya.

"Hmh.. baiklah itu nggak penting ya. Ya sudah, see you next time." Pemuda itupun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi-

"EH! EH!"

"Jangan pergi dulu!" jerit Ino galak sambil berusaha menghalangi akses keluar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai tipis, ia pun kembali duduk dengan manis. "So?"

"Eh, i-itu.." ck! Pasti mukanya merah lagi!

"Maksudku tidak baik kalau kita nggak berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Sekolahku dulu mengajarkanku itu. Tata krama kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada pelan sambil menghadap pemuda raven itu. "Ehm, Ino. Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ragu.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, senyum tipis mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hm. Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya singkat sambil menjabat tangan Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke

Ino tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uchiha-san!" ujarnya tulus. "Aku juga." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Wow, benarkah itu? Hahaha, sudah kuduga banyak yang senang berkenalan denganku. Hahaha" sahut Ino dengan garingnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak nyaman karena sedari tadi ia berusaha 'melepaskan' tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Asap.

"Begitu ya? Wah, berarti aku telat berkenalan denganmu eh?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Ino intens.

Oh damn hot damn hot SH*IT!

Muka Ino memerah, "Eh? Wahahaha! Iya telat kayaknya ya Uchiha-san. Soalnya aku terlalu cantik jadi banyak yang pengen kenalan sama Ino," balasnya jayus sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke dengan cara 'selembut' mungkin.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Salting?

"Hm, kalau begitu boleh aku juga ikut mendaftar yang pengen kenalan sama Ino **_chan_**?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya. Ino melotot.

"Lupakan."

Sunyi..

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"Bisa tolong- itu"

"Apa?"

"Ehm itu, Uchiha-san…"

"Panggil aku, Sasuke."

"Tapi, itu.."

"Sudahlah ikuti saja."

"A-ano tapi aku benar-benar harus.."

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau tidak sabar ingin kupacari?"

**_PLAK!_**

Dengan garang reflek Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke dengan kasar. Upsie.

Sasuke bengong.

Ino bengong.

Bengong.

"OMG! Sasuke-san aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" reflek Ino langsung berdiri dan berojigi di depan Sasuke dengan hikmat berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Sunyi..

"A-ano Sasuke-san, kalau kau keberatan aku disini aku akan menyusul Hinata dulu. Erm..maaf-"

**_Brek!_**

Dengan cueknya Sasuke menarik lengan Ino untuk tetap duduk disampingnya. Ino tersentak. "Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu, Ino-chan" lanjutnya emotionless.

**_Chan?wtf_**

"Oh, begitu ya.." Ino memalingkan mukanya, ia hanya menatap lurus kebawah. "Ja-jadi apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lusa, apa kau ada acara?" tanyanya sambil menatap Ino.

"Aku? Ti-tidak ada," jawabnya deg-degan.

"Baguslah, apa kau ingin berkeliling Tokyo? Kau baru sampai disini kan?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mata Ino membulat, "S-serius?"

Sasuke tersentak, "Ya-yaa… tentu saja." Jawabnya gagap. Sial kenapa jadi gagap?

Ino tersenyum lembut, "Well, kalau Sasuke-san yang traktir sih.. bisa kupertimbangkan," katanya sok jual mahal. "Tapi gak apa-apa nih? Kenapa nggak ngajak pacar Sasuke-san aja?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Aku-aku.. aku tidak punya p-pacar," jawabnya ketus sambil memalingkan mukanya. Ino tersentak, wow?

"Gitu yaa.. boleh deh! Aku mau kok!" semprotnya hiper.

Sasuke melotot, "Serius?"

Ino mengangguk.

Semburat merah mulai terlihat sangat tipis di wajah seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Who knows?

"Baiklah, kutunggu di pintu utama seusai jam sekolah." Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm! Bye-bye!" sahut Ino sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti..

"Kau manis juga, Ino." Lanjutnya kalem tanpa menolehkan badannya.

**_Deg!_**

**Love More**

dj : Haii minna! Apa kabare toh?^^ sorry diriku baru sempet update sekarang:D makasih banget buat review reviewnya itu membantu banget buat diriku yang alay nan seksi ini XD #terjundarimonas

gaara : jeh.

dj : ha? apa?

gaara : ini cuma perasaan gue doang apa ini beneran part gue dikit banget di chap ini?

dj : I dunno, gaara-chan sayang.

gaara : lo berubah jeh, gue sedih

dj : omgeey, gue gak berubah, lo kan udah ada Ino. Gue kan jomblo gaar #PISOMANAPISO

gaara : kalo lo ingin nangis lo boleh nyender di bahu gue kok

dj : serius?

gaara : iya jeh, gue juga cinta kok sama lo

dj : #elapingus ILUVUGAARA

gaara : …. baju gue? …

ino : losing him was blue like I'd never known

missing him was dark grey all alone

forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met! HAH

but loving him was RED!

dj : RE-EH-EH-ED RE-EH-EH-ED

gaara : Re-e-e-d Re-e-e-ed

RnR? Pliiss^^

xodj-


	4. Chapter 4

**Love More**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by ts the dj**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Warning : AU, Highschool, Absurd Teenager, OOC, Gajeness AKUT WOI:***

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Better Than Revenge.**

_"Baiklah, kutunggu di pintu utama seusai jam sekolah." Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

_"Hm! Bye-bye!" sahut Ino sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh._

_Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti.._

_"Kau manis juga, Ino." Lanjutnya kalem tanpa menolehkan badannya._

_**Deg!**_

**Love More**

Konoha International School. Begitulah nama sekolah bertaraf internasional yang sangat terkenal di Jepang ataupun dunia. Sekolah itu terletak ditengah-tengah kota yang dekat dengan segala fasilitas. Dan karena faktor itulah kebanyakan anak yang bersekolah disini memiliki kemampuan ekonomi yang diatas rata-rata. KIS terdiri dari 3 gedung dan kawasan utama. Kawasan 1 untuk Konoha Junior Highschool, kawasan 2 untuk aneka gedung serbaguna seperti ruang pertemuan guru, restoran sendiri, asrama bebas khusus murid dll, dan kawasan 3 tentu saja Konoha Highschool itu sendiri.

Setiap gedung dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam fasilitas seperti gym, kolam renang indoor, lapangan basket indoor/outdoor, football, tennis, badminton, jogging track, perpustakaan, ruang multimedia, dan masih banyak lagi. KIS bukan sekolah asrama, tetapi asrama itu digunakan bagi yang ingin menginap ataupun murid yang masih ada tugas tambahan. KHS dipimpin oleh Lady Tsunade Senju.

Menjadi murid KHS tentu merupakan impian bagi hampir seluruh anak di Jepang. Bukan hanya karena fasilitas yang ditawarkan, tetapi karena popularitas. Rata-rata anak KHS punya rating popularitas yang baik, maupun diluar atau masih dilingkungan KHS. Meskipun diskriminasi anak-anak geek masih terlihat di sekitarnya tetapi hal itu tidak terlalu kontras. Selain itu, mungkin bagi sebagian kaum hawa yang ingin masuk KHS mempunyai maksud lain. Apalagi kalau bukan keberadaan 4 cowok terkaya dan populer di Jepang yang well-known as the bad boys. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Namikaze, dan Neji Hyuuga. Well mereka tidak mempunyai geng. Tetapi orang-orang mengganggap mereka ber-geng karena sering terlihat bersama. Rating mereka adalah kelas populer atas, tentu saja siapa sih yang tidak mau didekati oleh mereka? Uchiha dan Sabaku yang playboy, Namikaze yang hiper serta Hyuuga yang dingin?

Mereka belum pernah berpacaran. Hah? Yup, mereka hanya 'bermain-main' dengan cewek. Bukan salahnya yang sering berganti teman wanita, tetapi karena kaum hawa sendirilah yang sering mendekati atau menggoda mereka. Mereka berasal dari keluarga yang tergolong kaum atas. Lihat saja berapa banyak gedung, hotel, otomotif, dan berbagai macam teknologi di dunia yang dihasilkan dari kerjasama antara 4 perusahaan keluarga yang besar itu.

Mereka merupakan tim basket unggulan KHS dengan Sabaku muda sebagai kaptennya. Neji Hyuuga pun menjadi ketua dalam klub Karate yang sering memenangkan berbagai perlombaan besar. Biasanya mereka sering terlihat hangout di klub malam mewah di tengah kota Tokyo. Kalau ingin mencari keberadaan mereka gampang sekali. Kalau kalian melihat 4 porsche 918 berjejer dengan warna hitam, dark blue, orange, dan merah maroon, bisa dipastikan itu mereka.

Jadi, cewek mana yang nggak bakal ngejar mereka?

**Love More**

_-KHS' rear garden_

"A-apa?! Uchiha Sasuke me-mengajakmu kencan?!" jerit Hinata tertahan setelah mendengar cerita Ino siang itu.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras Hinata!" sahut Ino sambil membekap mulut Hinata cepat. "Dan itu bukan kencan, hanya keliling kota kau tau!" sungutnya.

"Go-gomenasai.." ujar Hinata setelah itu membuka bekapan mulutnya. Ino menghela nafas pelan. "Ya tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawabnya seraya menatap ke depan. Diam. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Pikirnya kalut. Mengapa ia menerima ajakan Uchiha itu?

"A-ano Ino-chan, ku-kupikir sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Karena kurasa Uchiha-san i-itu bukan pemuda ya-yang baik.." lanjut Hinata sambil menatap Ino. Ino terdiam.

"Kupikir juga begitu," ujarnya ragu. "Aku juga tidak yakin dia pria baik-baik.."

Hinata tersentak, "Bu-bukan ma-maksudku untuk menjelek-jelekan Uchiha-san, Ino-chan! Gomen"

Ino tersenyum, "Ah tidak apa-apa, lihat saja kalau dia macam-macam aku bisa berantem kok!" ujar Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Jangan remehkan aku,"

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkan Ino-chan" Hinata tersenyum.

"So? Apalagi yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku ne, Hinata?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin-"

"HINATAAA!" tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kearah mereka.

Hinata dan Ino tersentak. Gadis itu terengah-engah, "Disini hah, kau rupanya! Kami mencarimu hhh dari tadi tau!" lanjutnya sebal.

"Nee, Hinata-chan! Kalau kau mau pergi bilang dong! Kau juga pinky! Jangan main lari aja, capek tau!" semprot gadis lainnya yang bercepol (?) dua.

"Sa-sakura-chan! Tenten-chan!"

"Haah aku capek sekali!" sahut gadis yang berambut pink tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.. ma-maaf" ujar Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "A-ada yang salah Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Hei, sepertinya ada anak baru disini" lanjut Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap gadis blonde itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala seakan-akan mau memakannya bulat-bulat. "Siapa kamu?"

Ino pun yang tersadar dari bengongnya langsung berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Ha-hai! Kenalkan Ino Yamanaka. Murid baru disini!"

Gadis bercepol dua itu, Tenten, langsung semangat mendengarnya. Ia pun balas mengulurkan tangannya "Hai! Ino-"

**_Plak!_**

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menepis tangan Tenten sebelum sempat bersalaman dengan Ino..

"Sakura!"

"Sa-sakura-chan!"

Ino hanya terdiam, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali.

"Well-well… sepertinya ada anak baru disini, hm." Katanya sambil memutari badan Ino. "Apakah kau sudah diorientasi huh?" tanyanya ketus.

"Sakura-chan dia tidak perlu-"

"Diam Hinata,"

"Um belum? Hei apa itu wajib?" jawab Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau siapa? Apa kau yang berwenang mem-bully anak baru?" lanjutnya.

"Hei dengar ya blondie! Aku ini duta sekolah! Jadi mengorientasi atau tidaknya itu keputusanku!" balasnya. "Dan kau sudah termasuk rata-rata kurang ajar dalam ukuran 'anak baru'!"

"Sakura itu tidak perlu, ne!" Tenten berusaha menengahi. "Biarkan Principal Tsunade yang mengurusnya!"

Sakura tidak bergeming..

"Ku-kumohon Sakura-chan lepaskan saja di-dia, dia masih baru disini!" ujar Hinata sambil menahan bahu Sakura.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan!"

Ino terdiam..

Jaman bully?

"Hoh gitu, silahkan. Aku harus diapain nih?" jawabnya santai sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Bersihin kamar mandi? Nyapu? Ngepel? Lari dilapangan? Nyium kakak kelas?" tantang Ino dengan ketusnya.

Sakura tersentak, "Hah berani juga kau blondie." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum masam. "Sepertinya kau bukan dari sini ya, caramu bicara sangat aneh."

Hinata bergidik..

"Kumohon Sakura-chan.." Hinata memelas.

"Cara bicara aneh? Apa maksudmu 'aksen' hei, miss?"

"Huh?!"

"Itu natural, bukan dibuat-buat.." lanjut Ino tersenyum. Sabar-sabar…

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hm! Aku ingin kau membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah seusai jam pelajaran!"

"Sakura!"

"Oh ya, dan kerjakan juga pr-ku! Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu ya, blondie!" seru Sakura ketus. "Ayo Hinata! Tenten!" sahutnya sambil menarik lengan kedua temannya.

"I-ino-chan!"

Ino menatap punggung Hinata dari kejauhan. "Hhh.. sendiri lagi"

Ia pun kembali duduk dibangku taman itu sambil menikmati angin siang itu. Angin menerpa rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, "Kau harus sabar Ino, sabarlah agar bisa menikmati angin seperti ini setiap hari.."

Ia memejamkan matanya..

"Baru juga 4 jam disini, tapi kenapa banyak banget cobaannya ya?" suntuknya seraya menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mulai dari si Panda, Uchiha, sekarang si weird pinky. Nanti apalagi? Hhh.."

Panda.

Panda?

Hah?

"OH IYA!"

**Love More**

KRIIINGG!

Bel tanda makan siang terdengar nyaring disegala penjuru KHS siang itu, semua murid dari berbagai kelas langsung bertebaran di koridor sekolah. Ada yang langsung menuju cafetaria, ada yang menuju ruang klub masing-masing, memakan bekal di halaman depan, atau bergerombol didepan loker masing-masing untuk sekedar mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya gossip.

Tiba-tiba

Koridor sekolah yang tadinya penuh, sesak, dan ramai dengan murid itu langsung terpecah menjadi 2 side. Menyisakan jalanan kosong di bagian tengah untuk sekedar lewat. Suasana langsung hening.

Gaara memasukan lengannya di dalam saku, ia berjalan dengan antengnya dikoridor itu. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya, Naruto yang sedang entahlah berjalan doang, dan Neji yang sedang mencoba memasang headsetnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"KYAAAA!"

"ITU MEREKAA! KAMI-SAMA!"

"Sasuke-kun ayo makan denganku!"

"Hyuuga-sama aku menyukaimu!"

"Naruto-kun senyummu sungguh menawan!"

"Gaara-samaa nikahi akuuuu!"

Gaara hanya mendengus melihat berbagai macam ekspresi kaum hawa yang menurutnya biasa dan membosankan itu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju cafetaria dengan di koor oleh Neji, dan Sasuke. "Ahahaha! Sudah ya, kami mau makan dulu.. laper nih. Hehehe" cengir Naruto seraya berjalan mundur kebelakang sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Naruto-kuun! Ayolah makan bersamaku! Ayahku mempunyai restoran rameen loh!" jerit seorang gadis histeris.

Mata langsung Naruto bercahaya

"Be-benarkah- HEI!" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, kerah bajunya udah diseret terlebih dulu oleh Sasuke menuju cafetaria. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung menyeret bocah bawel itu.

"Naruto-kuun! Sasuke-kuun!"

"AAA MEREKA SANGAT TAMPAN!"

"Aku yang duluan bersama mereka!"

"AKUU!"

Dan begitulah kejadian seperti 'biasa' di KHS siang itu.

"Hei lepas Sasuke!" seru Naruto sesampainya di cafetaria. Ia mencoba melepaskan kerah belakang bajunya yang sedari tadi ditarik Sasuke.

"Hn." Balasnya cuek sambil melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Ah sudahlah kalian berisik sekali" sahut Shikamaru dengan tampang mengantuk yang sangat membosankan.

"Dia yang mulai duluan tau!"

"Ah sudahlah Naruto." Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia pun duduk disalah satu bangku yang letaknya paling eksklusif seantero cafetaria yang besar itu.

Sebenarnya, tempat duduk di cafetaria itu ditentukan oleh tingkat kepopuleran anak itu sendiri. Biasanya, anak seperti Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji mendapat tempat di tengah cafetaria dengan dikelilingi anak populer lainnya seperti Shikamaru, Sai, dan juga Kiba. Dengan bonus plus plus cewek dari team cheers yang mengerumuni bak semut mereka hanya untuk sekedar menggoda atau melihat mereka makan doang.

"Sasuke-kuun bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke klub huh?" kata Karin dengan nada memelas sambil menggerayangi bahu Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tidak terimakasih." Balas Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Karin dengan kasar. Karin hanya bersungut.

Gaara pun hanya diam mendengar celotehan Matsuri yang mengajaknya berkencan malam ini yang duduk dengan tidak sopannya disamping tempatnya duduk. "Bagaimana Gaara-kuun? Kau mau kaan?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengapit lengan Gaara dengan semangat.

"Matsuri lepas." Kata Gaara dingin. "Lepas sekarang atau aku akan pergi."

Dengan berat hati, Matsuri-pun melepaskan genggamannya. "Tak bisakah kau 'baik' sedikit kepadaku, ne Gaara-kun?"

Gaara hanya diam cuek sambil melajutkan makan siangnya.

Matsuri mendengus.

"Hah sudahlah Matsuri! Gaara itu tidak tertarik padamu, lepaskan saja!" sahut Kiba bosan melihat tingkah anggota cheers yang menjijikan itu disekitar mereka. "Dia lebih tertarik kepada cewek pirang dibanding coklat." Lanjutnya seraya menyeringai. Gaara tersedak.

"BRUUUSST!" Naruto tiba-tiba menyemburkan isi coke nya dengan tidak elit.

Matsuri menaikkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?! Cewek pirang?! Shion maksudmu?!" tanya Matsuri sambil berdiri seraya mencondongkan badannya kearah Kiba.

Sasuke tertegun, dia tertarik pada Ino? Huh?

"Yamanaka maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kiba hanya cengengesan, "Yaa.. gimana yaa. Mana kutahu. Itu kan urusan pribadinya, ya kan Gaara? Gaar?"

"Gaar?"

Hening.

Gaara udah cabut duluan dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei dia cabut duluan!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia melihat rambut merah yang berantakan mencuat sana-sini berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar cafetaria dengan diiringi jejeritan gadis diseluruh penjuru cafetaria siang itu.

"Hh, mendokusei."

Neji hanya menatap kepergian Gaara dalam diam, ia menyeringai. "Ada masalah, Sasuke?" tanya-nya tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Tidak."

"Gaara-kuun!" Matsuri langsung mencoba mengejar Gaara, tetapi lengannya ditahan Naruto. "Biarkan saja dia dulu" ujar Naruto cuek.

"CK!" Matsuri hanya menepis tangan Naruto dan duduk kembali dalam kekesalan. "Yamanaka, eh?"

**Love More**

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba. Ia menepis lengannya yang sedari tadi ditarik secara kasar oleh Sakura. "Kau berlebihan," lanjutnya ketus.

Sakura naik darah, "Hello? Berlebihan? Kurasa itu sepadan dengan etika kurang ajar yang dia miliki! Seharusnya-"

"Tenten-chan benar! Ka-kau kelewatan!" timpal Hinata seraya menepis tangan Sakura. "Jangan hanya karena kamu duta sekolah, kau bisa seenaknya memerintah dia!"

Sakura tersentak, "Hmh, jadi kalian lebih memihak dia ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum masam.

Hinata membulatkan bola matanya, "Kami tidak mem-membelanya Sakura-chan!" sergah Hinata cepat. "Ka-kami hanya ti-tidak suka dengan si-sikapmu yang selalu begitu terhadap anak baru.." lanjutnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura terdiam.

"Well Sakura, kau tau dimana harus mencari kami kalau kau sudah sadar kesalahanmu," ujar Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ayo Hinata!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Jaa-ne, Sakura-chan.." ucap Hinata pelan. Ia pun bergegas mengikuti langkah Tenten.

Sakura menatap kepergian kedua temannya dalam diam. "Aku? Salah?"

Dia melayangkan tatapan benci seraya mengepalkan tangannya, "Hmh, tidak mungkin."

**Love More**

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya. Ck, cewek memang sangat merepotkan, gumamnya masam. Ia bergegas menuju suatu tempat yang biasa ia datangi kalau dia sedang kesal atau ingin menghajar orang.

Atap sekolah.

Alasan mengapa ia mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi di KHS ya hanya karena atap sekolahnya. Weird, huh? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Biasanya mereka ber-4 dan plus Shikamaru yang cuma numpang tidur sering menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siang untuk sekedar tidur, mendengarkan lagu, atau berargumen yang selalu dimulai oleh Naruto.

**_Kriett!_**

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka pintu yang terlihat agak bobrok, tua dan usang itu dengan bonus suara berdecit yang memekakan telinga. Beredar gossip kalau atap sekolah KHS itu berhantu atau semacamnya, tetapi faktanya itu hanya semacam joke yang dibuat oleh mereka berempat supaya tidak ada yang berani mendekati atap sekolah itu atau yang bisa disebut sebagai base camp mereka.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian angin yang menerpa rambut merahnya. Ini merupakan bagian favoritnya selama berada di KHS. "Hmm.."

Rambut merah, hidung mancung, bola mata turquoise yang tajam dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya menandakan bahwa pemuda ini jarang tidur, tetapi itu menambah kesan kerennya, tulang rahang yang kokoh, postur badan yang tegap, serta kepribadiannya yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum khas seorang Sabaku itu mungkin membuat seluruh gadis didunia meleleh. Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum tipis.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Hm?" Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu masuk atap itu. Aneh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Kali ini suara itu terdengar lagi. Tidak! Itu bukan suara ketukan pintu. Tidak mungkin itu adalah Naruto, Sasuke, ataupun Neji! Mereka masih di cafetaria. Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung menyerang sang Sabaku bungsu itu.

**Gaara's POV**

Well-well, sekarang apa huh? Ada yang mencoba menakut-nakutiku rupanya hn. Sadako? Ck siang bolong mainannya gituan. Oke sekarang ditambah suara perempuan aneh seperti meringis?

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

Berani sekali! Siapa yang berani mengerjainya di siang bolong begini dengan suara perempuan meringis! Ayolah Gaara berpikirlah positif! Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang selalu meracuni ku dengan film horror sialannya! Awas kau rubah.

**End of Gaara's POV**

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Kali ini suara perempuan meringis dan ketukan itu semakin dekat dan jelas terdengar. "Kuperingatkan jangan bermain-main denganku! Hei kau keluar dasar pengecut!" serunya seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Gaara makin geram, "KUPERINGATKAN KAU-"

**_BRAAKK!_**

"KYAAAAA!"

**_BRUK!_**

"Aww.." ringis seseorang sambil mengelus jidatnya.

Gaara membulatkan matanya, " Kau?!"

Orang itu menengadahkan kepalanya, ia tersentak "KAU?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" lanjut gadis itu cerewet sambil menjauhkan badannya dari area pemuda itu. "Dan apa-apaan kau pegang-pegang pinggangku!" serunya sambil menepis tangan Gaara.

Dahi Gaara berkedut, "Heh, dengar ya blondie seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini kau tau! Dan aku tidak memegang pinggangmu! Kaulah yang menabrakku duluan, bodoh!" balas Gaara sewot. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, baru kali ini ia segini sewotnya sama cewek. Biasanya cewek yang sewot sama dia.

"APA?! Hello! Ewh banget omg. Heh dengar ya Panda, kakiku itu tadi tersandung seharusnya kau sebagai lelaki gentle menanyakan seperti 'ada yang terluka tidak?' 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' 'kau tadi kenapa?' tapi kau malah memarahi dan modus hah!" sewot si pirang itu sewot seraya menunjuk nunjuk hidung Gaara.

Timbul perempatan didahi pemuda itu lagi. Sudah 2x dalam sehari ia harus perang mulut dengan cewek yang satu ini, ini baru sehari.. gimana seterusnya?!

Gaara menepis tangan Ino dari area hidungnya, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tanyakan adalah apa urusanmu disini mengerti?!"

"Urusanku? ini urusanmu juga eh Panda! Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk datang ke atap seusai jam makan siang pagi tadi hah!" balas Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gaara mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Huh?"

"Kau yang memintaku tadi pagi Pandaa! Jangan minta aku membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Ino makin gemas plus geregetan melihat tingkah playboy Jepang ini.

Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat,

"Aaa…" pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Ya ya, aku mengingatnya." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Ino mendengus, "Jadi? Aku berani bisa sampai sini kan? Kau mau apa hah?!"

Seringainya makin lebar, "Apa ya? Hmm, aku tidak yakin kau cukup berani. Paling kau kesini hanya untuk menggodaku kan?"

"Ck, perempuan memang sama saja." Gaara hanya memutar matanya jengah seraya berjalan melewati Ino.

Gadis pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu itu satu! Dua, aku kesini karena tantanganmu pagi tadi! Bukan karna aku ingin menggodamu atau bukan!"

Langkah Gaara terhenti..

"Oh ya?"

Ino makin geram, "Kalau kau tidak percaya itu bukan urusanku."

Gaara hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "Sou. Kalau begitu pergi. Kau mengganggu waktu tidur siangku."

Ino membulatkan matanya, "A-apa?"

"Pergi."

Ino tidak bergeming, ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ooh kau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah biar aku yang-"

"BAIK BAIK! AKU yang PERGI." Dengan sebal, Ino berjalan melewati Gaara dengan menghentakkan high-heelnya.

Gaara menatap punggung Ino dari belakang, "Hoi, kukira tadi itu kau Sadako lho." Ungkap Gaara jujur.

Ino melotot.

Gaara hanya menyeringai kejam. "Aku jujur." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Ino sengit sambil membanting pintu usang itu. **_BRAK!_**

"Ck, galak amat jadi cewek." Sungut pemuda itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap ke pintu usang yang semakin bobrok itu setelah dihajar si blondie gila itu.

1 detik..

Gaara membalikkan badannya.

2 detik…

Ia lalu merebahkan badannya di bangku panjang dekat ujung atap. "Aaah.." ia mencoba memejamkan mata pandanya.

3 detik..

**_BRAK! _**

"KYAAAAA!"

"PANDAA! PANDAAA!"

Si merah langsung melotot dan reflek berdiri. "Apa yang kau- hah?!" **_Hop!_**

Dengan seenak jidat, orang yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya itu langsung melompat ke gendongannya. Gaara bengong.

"ADA MAKHLUK JELEK DI TANGGA! AAAAAAA" jerit dia histeris sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Gaara dengan napsu. "KAU LIHAT TIDAK?! ADA MAKHLUK JELEk DISANAAA!"

Sabaku bungsu itu bengong. "Kau ngomong apaan sih? Gaada monster disi-"

"ITU!." Ino menunjuk ke arah pintu sambil makin mengeratkan cekikan di leher pemuda itu.

Gaara menajamkan matanya saat melihat kearah pintu usang yang terbuka itu, sekilas ada bayangan hitam besar menuju ke arah mereka. Gaara lalu mengambil balok dengan disampingnya menggunakan tangan yang tidak menahan beban Ino. Semakin dekat..

"Cit.. cit.. cit.."

"KYAAAAA! BUNUH MEREKA BUNUH!" seru Ino berang sambil menarik seragam pemuda itu yang semakin kusut.

**_Plong!_**

Reflek pemuda itu menjatuhkan balok yang dipegangnya. Gaara sweatdrop.

"Ini makhluk jeleknya?"

"YA! TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT MEREKA SANGAT JELEK?!" sahut Ino sambil menepuk kedua pipi Gaara keras. "LIHAT MEREKA! JELEK." Lanjutnya seraya menghadapkan muka Gaara pada sesosok dua sosok makhluk itu dipinggiran pintu.

"Itu tikus," jawabnya pelan.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BILANG MEREKA TIKUS, PANDA?!"

Grrr..

Perempuan ini benar-benar menguji habis kesabarannya. Coba hitung, berapa kali dia dengan seenak jidatnya memotong setiap perkataan emasnya?

Dengan gemas Gaara mencubit pipi gadis ini dengan sadisnya, "Mereka tikus, Yamanaka. Mereka tidak jelek, mereka ciptaan Tuhan. Kau, sudah mengganggu tidur siangku. Kau, juga sudah menyela setiap perkataanku, dan kau sudah membuatku kehilangan kesabaran," Gaara makin menarik pipi gadis ini sekuat yang dia bisa dengan napsu.

"Aaaw! Sakit bodoh!" seru Ino sebal sambil menepis tangan Gaara. Gaara menatap tikus-tikus itu yang sudah hilang entah kemana. "Lihat? Mereka saja takut dengan teriakanmu yang cempreng itu," ejek Gaara.

Ino menggeram, "Bukan salahku! Salah mereka yang sangat menjijikan tau!"

Gaara diam.

Ino diam.

"Hei,"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih takut?"

"Erm, tidak kok."

"Enak?"

"Hu-um.."

"Oh gitu.."

**_Huh?_**

Ino membulatkan matanya. "EEHHH!"

"Apa?"

"Turunkan aku bodoh!" serunya sambil memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu dengan garang, pasalnya daritadi ia masih dalam keadaan gendongan Gaara dalam posisi bridal style. Mukanya memerah.

"Tadi kutanya katanya enak," Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gotcha! Keenakan dia ternyata, hahaha.

"Kubilang turunkan!"

"Daritadi aku sudah merendahkan badanku, tapi kau tidak mau turun juga.." jawabnya polos. Dengan sebal, Ino menghentakkan kakinya setelah turun dari gendongan Gaara.

"Terserah."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hmmh, bilang saja kau keenakan Yamanaka," ujarnya seraya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

Muka gadis itu tampak memerah 2 tingkat lebih tinggi dari yang tadi, "Tidak akan." Ketusnya sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar. Gaara hanya menyeringai.

"Perlu kutemani, nona?" tawarnya baik. Langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Jangan pernah bicara padaku menggunakan nada seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok! Itu menjijikan." Sahut Ino galak. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"O-kayy. Yaudah sana pergi," usir Gaara lagi. "Jangan harap aku akan membantumu lagi kalau ada tikus, kecoak, ular, cicak, sadako, bia-"

"OKE OKE TEMENIN!" potong Ino cepat seraya menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar menuruni tangga.

Dan Gaara hanya senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

**Love More**

TBC

Gaara : ck, dj gila itu sangat menurunkan harga diriku di chapter ini.

Ino : yaudahlah Gaara-san, diakan juga author jomblo gila yang gak laku-laku, mungkin dia membayangkan bagaimana kalo dia pacaran sweetnya kayak kita. *nepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara*

Gaara : O-oh, gitu ya..

Ino : iya, kasian yah

Gaara : iya

Dj : GUE DENGER WOY KAM*PRET!

Taylor Swift : review and review?^^

**Love More**

**_Just intro;_**

Sabaku no Gaara. Anak ke-3 dari pasangan tuan Sabaku dan nyonya Sabaku. Adik dari Temari dan Kankuro Sabaku. Calon pewaris grup Sabaku Corp, Kapten basket KHS, playboy elite, menyukai karate, buku, dan ofc hangout. Mobil favorit lamborghini aventador, porsche 981. Warna favorit merah, hitam, nggak suka yang manis-manis. Belom pernah pacaran, jomblo sejati. Tipe cewek: suka senyum, gak judes, gak bawel, gak rempong, bisa masak, pengertian, sama sayang banget sama Mama Karura. Punya boneka kesayangan bernama Ted-ddy.

Gaara : DJ! GUE KEJAR LOO! *kejar naik pasir*

Dj : *kiss bye*

:*

:*

:*

-xo dj


End file.
